This invention relates to a generally fried crispy food product and snack type food. In the past several years, a plenteous variety of cookies and other type snack foods have been introduced in the market place.
In addition, various types of potato, corn, rice and oat chips, etc. have been formulated and prepared by, for example, deep frying to obtain a crispy texture.
For example, the preparation of dough from which potato chips can be made has been previously disclosed by Markakis et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,258; by Hilton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,739; by Schaul in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,995, by Succo et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,390, by Koshida et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,932 and by d'Arnaud et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,852.
It is noted that such crispy products, in particular potato chips, are not used to form a sandwich snack with any intermediate filler containing oils, and/or moisture such as chocolate, peanut butter spreads, coconut, etc. because the crispy potato chip hitherto would quickly absorb the oils and/or moisture and become soggy.
Although many people do enjoy dipping crispy potato chips, corn chips and the like into peanut butter and/or chocolate etc., such food product combinations have not been provided in pre-packaged form because hitherto the crispy chips are known to become soggy within minutes after such dipping.
In total contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides both a method of substantially preventing a crispy chip such as potato chip from becoming soggy when used in a cookie or sandwich like arrangement including a filler food such as peanut butter and/or chocolate and/or jelly etc. In addition, the present invention provides a new and improved food product which includes in combination: a pair of spaced apart crispy chips with their respective opposing aligned surfaces being coated with a food item generally referred to as marshmallow which is heated and spread on said surfaces with one or more intermediate layers of food items such as chocolate and/or peanut butter and/or jelly etc. The sandwich like arrangement is pressed together whereby the marshmallow coating forms an adhesive like layer between the crispy chips and the intermediate filler food. It has been discovered that the marshmallow layer/coating does not degrade the crispy texture of the chips and provides an insulating coating between the crispy chips and the filler foods. In this manner the moisture and/or oils etc. contained within the filler layers do not contaminate the chips.